Piglet (1984 Film) (UK VHS 1997)
''Piglet ''is a UK VHS Released In 1997 by Disney Videos. Plot Right After The Events of Winnie the Pooh and a Day For Eeyore. The Story Begins After Got Separated By His Family and Being Raised By Badgers. Piglet Goes On The New Adventures To Find His Way Home Where He Goes See His Friends Old And New. Inspired by A.A. Milne's whimsical stories, Join Pooh and pals Piglet, Tigger, Owl, Eeyore, Rabbit and Christopher Robin in the Hundred Acre Wood for everlasting friendships, four delightful new songs enhance the film's charming message that even when friends are apart, they're always together in each other's hearts. It's captivating fun that Pooh lovers of all ages will want to watch again and again!. Notes * 'Voice: ' John Fiedler as Piglet,Will Ryan as Rabbit/Flik,Paul Winchell as Tigger/Colin Dann/Glen Larson/James the Hare,Hal Smith as Owl/Winnie the Pooh,Ron Moody as Piglet’s Dad/Badger/Richard Petty,Lucille Bliss as Piglet’s Mom/Cuddly Bear/Kanga/Mama Teddy Bear,Gregg Berger as Eeyore/European Badger #1/Grandpa Bear/Grandpa Pig,Kim Christianson as Christopher Robin/Piglet’s Siblings,Susanne Pollatschek as Roo/Baby Piglet,Olivia Martin as Atta,Frank Welker as Rooster/Mean Old Badger/Cat/Bird/Chicken/WALL-E,Susan Sheridan as Kessie/Lil Richard/Young Gregor The Butler/Young Piglet/EVE,Richard Dean Anderson as Dapper Robot/Man In Texudo Suit/Gregor The Butler (Main Antagonist),Alec Baldwin as Wallace Madame (Owner of Mean Old Badger)/European Badger #2/Garry Wiling,Brad Bird as European Badger #3/Mole/Red the Dog,Burny Mattinson as Jack Benny/Father Teddy Bear,Ian McShane as French The Cat/Bruno the Dog/Jake The Cat/Henry the Badger/European Badger #4/Happy The Fox/Frenzy The Mole and Chris Buck as Loud the Hare/Sneaker The Rabbit/Muffin the Blue Fox/Scaredy-cat The Fox/Looney the Badger/Oliver the Weasel * Release Date: 17th March 1997 * Distributed by: Disney Videos Opening Previews (UK) #Disney Videos Piracy Warning #Hercules (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Available on Video) #The Rescuers (Available to Own May 1997) #The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon to Video) #Oliver and Company (Short Version) (Available Soon on Video) #Little Wally The Giant Robot Trailer (Coming Soon To Video) #Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) #A Goofy Movie (Coming Soon on Video) #The Real Robot (Available Now on Video) #The Farthing Wood (1979) (Only On VIdeo April 1998) #Stay Tuned (1993) #Disney Videos Logo #Walt Disney Pictures Logo (1985-2006) #Start of Piglet (1984) Closing Previews (UK) # End of Piglet (1984) # The End A Walt Production # Walt Disney Pictures (Silent) # The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh Trailer (Available On Video) # Disney's The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs # The Real Robot Video Pack Promo (1995) # Sesame Street (Long) (Coming Soon on Video) # The Black Cauldron (Coming Soon on Video) # Walt Disney Home Video Promo (1993) # Peter Pan (Coming Soon on Video) # The Real Robot’s Christmas Trailer (Available On Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1996 with clips of "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame", "Disney's Storybook Favourites" and "Winnie the Pooh". # Winnie the Pooh (1986 Film) (Coming Soon on Video) # George of the Jungle (Coming Soon on Video) Gallery D0D8BDCB-C964-41A9-97BE-19D14D796D31.jpeg|Cassette Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:VHS Category:Disney VHS Tapes Category:Winnie the Pooh